Problem: Umaima did 47 fewer squats than Ishaan around noon. Umaima did 8 squats. How many squats did Ishaan do?
Explanation: Umaima did 8 squats, and Ishaan did 47 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $8 + 47$ squats. He did $8 + 47 = 55$ squats.